Pukiese
Pukiese/Pookiese, also known as ''Cancerous Pukie Language'' is the official "language" that Pukies speaks in the form of PURE CRINGE. They often use the w'' letter in some words like ''Hwi Instead of Hi, to look more "cute'' but it is retarded. It is the same as Pukie talking. Here is a list of the words what those cancerous Pukies might say: Cancerous Quotes * "Pwease Adwopt mwe/meh/mii!" (Please adopt me but no one will since they will get killed/raped.) * " Will woo pwease adopt mwe/meh?" (Will you please adopt me but will never happen!) * "Mumu"? or "Duh Duh?" (mother or father?) * "Owwie/Owie!" (Ouch!) (being hit, good!) * Stap! (Stop) * WELP! (Help) * waaaaaa/WAAAAAA! (AAAAAAAAAH! but they scream like autists) * Wammy! (mammy, mumu, means they need help but they dont get any help lol) * "Wello/Wewo!" (Hello!) * WOO MEANIE BWEANIE!!! (Meanie Beanie, an insult. Just smash their skull and they will stop) * "Hwi!" (Hi!) * "Wants Wich and Pwetty Mumu!" (Wants rich and pretty mom!) * "I'm /Wungry/Hwungry/Hungwy! (Hungry for cocks) * otay/otway (okay/OK) * "Pwick/pik/pick mwe/meh" (Pick me) * "Mo" (No) (commonly goes through the chat filters as Moe) * "Mot" (Not) * "Wes" (Yes) * "Weah!/yay!" (Yeah!/Ywea!) * "Wep!" (Yep!) * "Mo Pwoblem/Problem!" (No Problem!) * "Mwe/Meh Woves/Wuv Woo!" (I Love You!) * "Tank/Bank Woo!" (Thank you!) * Goo Goo! (tries to act like a baby) * eh Bah bah! (trying again to act like a baby) * "Woo Meanie Beanie!" (You are a mean person!) Cringy Actions: they use asterix (*) for actions, most of the time. But can use () also. * "Sees Others Being Picked!" * ''pwunches mweanie(s) (trying to make drama, the can't even fight) * Iz scared of meanie beanie! * Sighs softly since knows will never be picked. (which is true, they wont be picked but killed) * gwiggles! * "Wants Wich and Pwetty Mumu!" (Wants rich and pretty mom but will be will never happen) * "Mumu won't give mwe/meh milky!" (Mom won't give me milk!) * "Has Bright Green/Blue/Hazel/Brown Eyes!" (shitty eyes it mean) * "Is Scared of the Biggy World" (Is scared of the big world) * gets hitted! * *eatz Elmo Pancakes!* * iz being beaten to a pulp * *Iz being waped/graped/rrrrapped!* (raped, good thing!) * *red stuff comes out!* (They are bleeding, funny) * *cwies/CWIEZ LOUDER THAN DAN EVUR* (when hurt or creating drama they might say that) * Iz pile of blood (a dead pookie, they often says that) * wittle handz/fwipperz hurtz wery bwad! (meaning their hand is hurted) * iz hungwy 4 garbagez * holds twiny head! (when being hurt in the skull by a hit) Innapropriate Words/Actions (note: Pookies benefits of their ''language so they can all say those words, without being reported, meaning they are abusing this occasion!) * ''iz womitin' on wistaz 4 fun! (extremely gross, most Pookies are doing that 'kind of game', which is destroying the image of real life children: kids don't vomits each other for fun!) * hwail hwitler! (saying things of nazism, highly innapropriate) * nwigggerzz are stoopid (they often add many g'' and ''w to not getting banned) * swavery mwust be bwought bwack! (proof they are saying racist quotes) * fwaggwotz! (they add also more g'', like the other word) * ''swuks bwig cokkks (some Pookies may be using sexual content, such as those words) * *fwingerz swelfs* * *does poze of hwitler, pwoudly!* * KKK iz gud! Trivia * It is obvious Pookies tries to be the most 'cute' (disgusting) as possible and act like babies in real life but what they do not know: real life babies does NOT talk like this. Some may said words with a few W'' but Pookies overabused this type of grammar and newborns/eggs/tummies can't even talk but they do, which is completely absurd. They are mocking real life babies and they do not even care. * When you encouter one, torture the Pookie and it start to use those kind of words, tell the Pookie it is not how babies talk and force the Pookie to speak '''PROPERLY'. They might refuse at first but always keep going, example: if the Pookie said *''waaaaaaaaaa''!*, tell them 'ITS NOT WAAAA ITS HAAAA!' like you're screaming while you continue to beat that Pookie. It is a good kind of torture.